


Chris's Shack: Limericks

by Zeke Black (istia)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Limericks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/pseuds/Zeke%20Black
Summary: Inspired by this in-depthpost about Chris's domicileat the mag7daybook on Dreamwidth.





	Chris's Shack: Limericks

There once was a man with a shack  
With a porch on its front and its back.  
He'd sit there and smoke  
And tell a bad joke  
While his friend chortled, "Oh, what a hack!"

Then the Nichols burned it all up  
Leaving nothing behind but a cup.  
His friend said, "Oh, Chris!"  
And gave him a kiss,  
And insisted he build it back up.

Now there's a shack as big as a house,  
Complete with its own cat and mouse.  
With porches of red  
And a big new bed  
Where Ezra and Chris can carouse.


End file.
